jordan_bros1_pokemon_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Jones
Introduction Jordan Jones Is a 16 year old Male. The main Heroic Protagonist Of the Pokemon World. He Is brown, With Black hair, Brown Eyes, A Little Tall And Is know for his "Smart Mouth." Jordan Is the First Colored Protagonist Of the Pokemon World With His Partner/Best Friend Jolteon... . Behavior Jordan is Sassy, Brave, Pure to Pokemon, Really Smart, Hasty, And Confident. . . Pokemon On Hand, And Friendship Status. Lucario: Lucario Is Jordan's starter Pokemon. Lucario Had A Very terrible Childhood. His Mother Was Killed By Shadow Mewtwo, And Seeks Revenge. Jordan and Lucario Are Really Good Buddies With each other. Lucario Is the Oldest On Jordan's Team. Lucario Has a potential Mega Evolution. Lucario's Nature Is: Calm, and Bold Gender: Male......Current Age: 14.......Current Location: With Jordan . . . Charizard: Charizard Is Jordan's Second Pokemon. Charizard Has an unknown Childhood and how he was raised. Jordan And Charizard Are Good Friends. Charizard Has A Little Anger Problem that sometimes get to him. Charizard has a Potential Mega Evolution. Charizard's Nature is Brave, And Hot Headed. Gender: Male......Current Age: 14......Current Location: With Jordan . . . Jolteon: Jolteon Is Jordan's Third Pokemon. Jordan And Jolteon Are Best Friends, They mean the world to each other. It has been confirmed that Jolteon Would Give His Life For Jordan, Since thats what Jolteons Do, They Protect Their Most Beloved Human From ANYTHING. Jolteon Wasn't An Eevee For long after He Met Jordan For the First Time. Jordan's Jolteon Is the Only Jolteon In the world that Can have an evolution stronger than Mega Evolution. Syncro Evolution From the Bond Between Jordan And Jolteon Turns Jolteon Into Jordan-Jolteon. Jolteon's Nature Is: Protective, and Jolly, {Image Above is Jordan's Favorite Pokemon} Gender: Male.......Current Age: 13.......Current Location: With Jordan . . . Floatzel: Floatzel Is Jordan's Fourth Pokemon. Floatzel is a really calm pokemon. He seems relaxed about almost everything that goes on. Jordan And Floatzel are really good friends with each other. Floatzel is the only pokemon on Jordan's team that does not have a mega evolution. Floatzel's Nature is: Relaxed and Calm. Gender: Male......Current Age: 12......Current Location: With Jordan . . . Latias: Latias Is Jordan's Fifth Pokemon. Latias was rescued by Jordan and his pokemon team from team jet. It is Possible that Latias could have a crush on Jordan, Since thats what the Latias species have in common. They tend to Have a crush on there trainer and will protect there trainer from any other females that also has a crush on the same trainer. Since She is a dragon, she can become extremely hostile towards other female Humans and/or pokemon. Latias is the youngest one on Jordan's team. Latias has A potential Mega Evolution. Latias's Nature is: Timid, And Jolly. Gender: Female..........Current Age: 11.......Current Location: With Jordan . . . Mew: '''Mew is Jordan's Sixth and Final Pokemon. Mew was battle in Hero cave and was defeated by Jordan's Latias. Jordan then Managed to capture mew with a Ultra ball. There's not that much we know about Jordan's mew but that She Loves to help Jordan out in Problems. Jordan and Mew Are close friends And Mew has proved it from her loyalty to Jordan even When She wasn't tamed by Jordan. Mew doesn't have a Potential Mega Evolution or a battle bond. Mew's Nature is: Gentle, and Intelligent. '''Gender: Neither/Female.........Current Age: Unknown........Current location: With Jordan (Use this Link to go back to the Home page) ☀http://jordan-bros1-pokemon-adventure.wikia.com (Use this Link to Go Back to the Human Characters Page) ☀http://jordan-bros1-pokemon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Characters